


The Great General's Game

by lee_andrews



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Chess, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lee_andrews/pseuds/lee_andrews
Summary: ...Loghain smiled and suddenly felt about fifteen years younger.“If any of you want to play with me, you should know that I don’t give in to children to just let them win,” he stated proudly and turned to face the chess players.
Kudos: 6





	The Great General's Game

Loghain enjoyed the Inquisition gardens quite a bit. After the initial awkward meeting with the Witch who seemed to have made it her personal lair and her… their… no, _her_ son, Loghain took a liking to pleasant strolls amidst the evergreen in the crisp wintery air. Mostly, he was all alone. People in Skyhold still didn’t quite know how to address the former ‘Traitor Teyrn’ and what to talk to him about. Even that Warden, Blackwall, avoided him for no discernible reason. But that was fine. Loghain Mac Tir was no stranger to solitude after all those years. Once in a while, Kieran provided a nice distraction. The lad was very curious and bright beyond his years and, actually, a nice conversation partner. Once in a while, his mother joined Loghain instead. She almost never said anything, just walked with him silently which made her a much more pleasant company than she had been back in the day. Today, however, Loghain walked alone.

The gardens were almost empty, but a great commotion was happening around a little table and chairs on one of the terraces. Loghain saw many of the Inquisitor’s companions: the Orlesian bard Leliana who became Inquisition’s spymistress after her business with the Divine, Commander Cullen, the huge Qunari mercenary Iron Bull, the odd elven mage Solas who to Loghain’s sharp eyes seemed way older than he looked, and the Tevinter showboat Dorian Pavus. Interested, Loghain moved closer, only to find out that Cullen and Dorian were engaged in a chess match while everyone else was watching, urging the players on and placing bets. However, as soon as the company noticed the Warden’s attention, they fell silent like a group of naughty children caught making mischief. Used to this kind of reaction, Loghain turned around and moved to walk away, slightly disappointed, until Dorian’s voice caught up to him.

“They say that all generals are supposed to be amazing at this game.”

Loghain smiled and suddenly felt about fifteen years younger.

“If any of you want to play with me, you should know that I don’t give in to children to just let them win,” he stated proudly and turned to face the chess players.

Dorian raised an eyebrow. “And I have zero respect for old age, so I say we are a match made by Maker himself.”

Cullen rose from his seat and offered it to the Warden. The board was cleaned and then, the game began.

Loghain had to admit that Dorian was good. His mind was quick, his experience quite solid, the pretentious trashtalking that smacked of the Great Game got tiresome quickly, however, so Loghain made as short of a work of him as he could. Thankfully, for all his flamboyance, the Tevinter lordling turned out to be a gracious loser.

“You made a mistake here at E6. From there, there was no hope for you. You should have cheated!” exclaimed Iron Bull, expertly sizing up the state of the board.

Leliana shook her head. “I once saw this man catching an expert assassin in an attempt to switch cards during a game of Wicked Grace. Cheating does not help against Loghain Mac Tir.”

Finally, Dorian remembered to get indignant at the notion of him being a cheat.

“How can you even suggest I do such a thing! I am _always_ nice to my opponents. Commander Cullen here can vouch for my absolute integrity.”

Cullen had an incredibly sceptical look on his face, but nodded regardless.

“Okay, my turn!” Iron Bull rubbed his hands energetically. “Unless… Solas?”

“No, thank you,” the elf shook his head. “I have seen enough of Warden Mac Tir’s playing style. Our match would inevitably end in a stalemate, since both of us are ready to risk any sacrifices to win. It would be a waste for all of you to watch and for us to play, I believe.”

Loghain eyed Solas very carefully, as if seeing him for the first time. Something about this man was most unsettling. He’s definitely seen war, death, and destruction and has been in command, there could be no mistake about it. But when? Where? How? There was a mystery for another day, thought Loghain, devoting his attention to his next opponent, the Qunari.

Now that one was hard. Iron Bull was a force to be reckoned with, and not just physically, as it turned out. His tactics were a bit outlandish, but incredibly effective. And all the while he seemed completely relaxed and undisturbed, no matter what was going on on the board, smiling and joking around. At some point, Loghain had to stop thinking about winning and instead aim for a draw. There was only one person who was that good at chess he’d played with before. Anora. He taught her to play and she shamelessly surpassed him, just like she did later with politics. Which, to be fair, just made him more proud of her. Even now, in a seemingly helpless match, the memory of Anora not only made his spirits rise, but also made him remember some of her chess tricks. And so, to everyone’s astonishment, Loghain managed to turn things around.

“In real life, this victory of mine would have been tantamount to defeat,” Loghain scratched his chin and offered Iron Bull a handshake. “Congratulations.”

Iron Bull laughed and shook the Warden’s hand. “In the Qun, a victory is a victory. I congratulate you, Loghain Mac Tir. You truly are a good general.”

Leliana sighed. “I won't play this time. I’ve seen more than enough. I don’t think I can prove anything to anyone here. I've never even won against Iron Bull in a chess match.”

“In a _fair_ chess match,” the Qunari laughed again. “I lost a couple of those where cheating was allowed. Red here is a damn good spymistress.”

“You should join us more often, Loghain,” said Cullen with a rare relaxed smile. “It was a pleasure.”

“The pleasure is mine,” the Warden smiled back. “I think I will join you again.”


End file.
